


Руки

by Babak



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: У Ламберта слишком горячие руки.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Kudos: 6





	Руки

У Ламберта слишком горячие руки.

То ли сам Эскель был уже таким старым, что ему все казалось слишком уж высокой температуры, не говоря уже о том, что у ведьмаков она всегда была на порядок ниже нужного. А Ламберт ведь молод, его кровь еще горячее некуда, да и сам он своего не упустит. То ли, может быть, что-то и было не так с ним. Или с ними обоими. Старший склонялся больше к первому, ибо обязанности свои выполнять они могли все на том же уровне, ничего, угрожающего здоровью.

Другой вопрос был в том, что Эскелю это откровенно сносило крышу.

С самого детства он обладал спокойным характером, может даже слишком уж, и эта черта прошла с ним Испытания и охоту, до сих пор никогда не изменяя, заставляя окружающих невольно уважать ведьмака за невозмутимость. Но очень неожиданно обнаружить на сотне собственных лет, что прикосновение чужих горячих и шершавых от рукояти меча ладоней, вызывает излишнюю реакцию тела. Эскель не очень-то хотел признавать тот факт, что у него стоит после всего-то пары дружеских объятий или хлопков по спине, особенно если не сквозь куртку, но мужчина привык всегда смотреть правде в лицо.

В данном случае правдой был ухмыляющийся Ламберт, довольный как после пяти рюмок водки. Они никогда не отрицали, что что-то между ними было, что-то слишком сложное и неожиданное, чтобы рискнуть двинуться дальше. И все действительно ограничивалось дружескими попойками, битвами спина к спине, да излишне уж бережным отношением. С одной стороны, их обоих могут убить в любой момент, и зачем терять время, но с другой — смысла спешить не было, потому что тяга была и не к телу. Непонятно вообще, к чему, и Эскель не был склонен это все анализиовать, пока сидеть плече к плечу было настолько комфортно.

Он действительно думал, что так все и будет продолжаться.

Пока его не настигли горячие руки молодого ведьмака, а сам Ламберт вскоре не заметил, что же с ним происходило. Это выглядело смешно.

Ламберт, который ходил кругами, как хищним заманивает жертву, только вот на ее месте был Эскель, способный голыми зубами перегрызть кому-нибудь горло. Знать силу друг друга, но продолжать это все представление — зимовка в Каэр Морхене давала достаточно времени на все, что было душе угодно.

И ничего удивительного не было в Ламберте, подозрительного ловко пробирающегося пальцами под одежду, и Эскель позволил себе ненадолго упустить контроль, вцепиться пальцами в чужие плечи. Разрешить тому делать все, что душе угодно, наслаждаться тем, как незнакомо-приятно дрожит от прикосновений жилистое тело. Эскель думает, что скоро умрет от этой разницы в температуре собственного тела, внешнего мира, и рук незабвенного Ламберта.

Того, кажется, тоже пробрало слишком сильно, даже молчит, чего с ним не бывает в принципе никогда, а тут — даже не издевается или не подкалывает по поводу реакции.

Наслаждается, с удовлетворением думает Эскель.

И это была его последняя здравая мысль.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
